7 PECADOS CAPITALES
by Donde la belleza toma forma
Summary: Una historia donde las virtudes y los defectos se entrecruzan.


N/A: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia. Además la trama de la historia es basada en parte por la película del mismo nombre.

Mi mail: secreto_oculto@hotmail.com

Los 7 pecados Capitales

1° Capitulo: Noticia inesperada

            Se supone que vencieron a Voldemort, los oscuros días ya eran cosa del pasado. Todo era perfecto. Hermione Granger trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, abogando por los derechos de las mas necesitados, con sus escasos 19 años. Novia eterna de Ron Weasley, de hecho todos preguntaban cuando se iban a casar. Ron, trabajaba en una tienda de artículos de quidditch, era un empleado común, pero él aspiraba a tener algún día su propia tienda de quidditch. Su hermana, Ginny, estaba cursando el ultimo año en Hogwarts, y al parecer iba a sacar meritos por su desempeño, seguía eternamente enamorada de Harry...Al menos eso pensaba ella...

            Por otro lado Draco Malfoy, se había quedado con toda la fortuna de su familia pues, la prematura muerte de Narcisa y el encarcelamiento de Lucius, lo habían dejado como el único heredero. Su vida era ociosa, no hacia nada por nadie pero tampoco hacían nada por él. Se pasaba encerrado en su mansión. Pansy Parkinson, había encontrado su "mina de oro", se había casado con un hombre 20 años mayor que ella, claro que con todo el dinero que el poseía, Pansy tenia dinero hasta sus bisnietos. Ella amaba, amaba su dinero.

            Harry Potter, desde la caida de Voldemort, había decidido recorrer el mundo entero, para olvidar y para dejar de sentir...Ahora se encontraba en Malasia, buscando algo, simplemente eso, ese algo no tenia nombre, buscaba algo que lo distrajera. Caminaba pensando entra cosa,  en las estrellas calles del lugar, y el sueño llego sin previo aviso, busco una hostal en las avenidas principales, pero todas estaban repletas, así que se interno entre los callejones haber si encontraba algo, en el paso le salieron preposiciones de todo de tipo, drogas, sexo, viajes, lo que fuera. Muchas veces quiso entregarse a una vida llena de todas esas cosas, pero siempre lo frenaba algo. Y finalmente encontró una Hostal por así decirlo "La Guarida del Guardián", Harry se detuvo un momento y observo el lugar y se dijo: "interesante nombre..jejeje..". 

            El lugar era muy peculiar las mesas estaban forradas por genero con motivos escoceses, las sillas eran como las para un picnic, las lámparas eran parecidas a las que hay en las iglesias. Y las paredes eran de un color verde agua y el piso relucía de limpio, la recepción, por si decirlo (era un pupitre y su silla), estaba un hombre de aspecto perezoso, la saliva se le escurría sin control de la boca, Harry lo miro un momento "En que estará pensando este hombre!". Se acerco a la mesa y  dijo:

-Buenas noches, necesito una habitación....- el hombre lo miro molesto, parece que lo había desconcentrado.

-Disculpa, buenas noches, tengo dos tipos de habitaciones con ventana y sin ventana, de ¿cuáles desea?- Harry se quedo pensando un momento que tenia que ver si la habitación tenia ventana o no.

-Disculpe y en que varia la habitación si tiene ventana o no?- El hombre guardo silencio, parecía que estaba buscando las palabras precisas.

-Bueno mucha gente cree en los cuentos urbanos, esos rumores, se dice que en esta zona hay vampiros, seres nocturnos- Harry no pudo ocultar su cara de "Ah! Solo son vampiros"- Pero no son vampiros cualquiera, dicen que son los mas antiguos, otros dicen que su raza se a mejorado que se han unido a seres mas oscuros que ellos. Por eso la gente teme a dormir con una ventana cerca, ya un visitante inapropiado, puede hacer que su sueño sea eterno.

-Entonces el miedo a estos vampiros es que hace que la gente duerma sin ventanas.....pero yo me arriesgare, creo que he estado expuesto a peligros mas grandes, ya los extraño.

-Se lo que eres, yo también lo soy, y se quien eres. Y en esta parte del mundo te juega en contra, aquí solo fuiste una noticia en las ultimas paginas del diario. No debes adoptar esa posición tan soberbia, ya que aquí no eres mas importante que un chico que gana en un campeonato de quidditch escolar.- Las palabras del hombre desencajaron a Harry.- No debes sentirte incomodo solo digo que debes tener mas cuidado con tus comentarios, porque a pesar de todo, en esto lado del mundo, la gente ya no respeta la magia que hace bien, la magia que guía a la luz y a la paz, aquí por menos de un pedazo de pan entregas tu alma, al demonio mas oscuro.

-Gracias, lamento si le falte el respeto, es que los vampiros son controlables, mas para gente que maneja la magia oscura...

-Creo que ya te dije que no son esos inofensivos, esos fáciles de cazar, los de aquí son silenciosos, como una brisa en una habitación, hermosos, como una ninfa del bosque o una sirena del mar, su voz dicen que es bella, como la de los elfos antiguos, aquellos que eran altos y hermosos  y su fuerza, su fuerza es como la de un hombre lobo desbordando su ira, y su sed de sangre es insaciable, hay noches que hemos encontradas mas de 30 victimas en un misma sector.

-Aun así, mi curiosidad es mayor, quiera una habitación con ventana...- el hombre bajo la mirada, con una expresión como si hubiera perdido en la guerra.

-Entonces será así tu fin Harry Potter, en una habitación de un hotel, alejado de tu país....

-Que así sea entonces....

-Bueno muchacho, ves esa escalera de ahí- Harry asintió, vio un gran pasillos con una lúgubre escalera al final- bueno llegas arriba y eliges la que quieras, excepto la 21, que tiene un huésped- Harry asintió, tomo su pequeño bolso.

Ya arriba no cambiaba mucho el panorama, era igual de extraño que abajo, "¿que pieza elijo?", un escalofrió recorrió el cuello de Harry, se sintió inseguro en un momento, quizás debería haber elegido una pieza sin ventana. Pero luego ese sentimiento indomable de aventura lo llamo y lo hizo elegir la pieza 19. La cual al parecer tenia la ventana mas grande. Prendió la luz, esta era bastante tenue, la habitación tenia un estilo colonial, era como volver a la época medieval. La cama era de dos plazas y se veía bastante cómoda. Se sonrió un momento, y dijo en voz alta "vampiros...", y se desvistió rápidamente y se acostó, el sueño ya era más que él. Lo que el no sabia que había alguien que lo había estado esperando en la pieza, sentado en un oscuro rincón del techo.

*-*-----------*-*

n/a: espero que les allá gustado. Chau! 

Reviews por fa....


End file.
